halofandomcom-20200222-history
Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine
'' loaded aboard a transporter.]] The Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine (SFTE, or slipspace drive) is a human spacecraft propulsion system capable of making transitions to and from slipstream space and by extension allowing faster-than-light interstellar travel. The Covenant analogue functions on similar principles, but is referred to exclusively as a slipspace drive. History The engine was developed by a group of engineers and theoretical physicists led by Tobias Fleming Shaw and Wallace Fujikawa and was completed in April 2291. From that point onward, the drive became one of the most important technological innovations of humanity.Halo: Contact Harvest, page 24 The drive is not without limitations, however, although these may be partially because of slipstream physics rather than engineering imperfections. Short slips may take several months, while longer slips may take over half a year. By 2552, a vast majority of large human spacecraft were equipped with a slipspace engine, including most, if not all of the UNSC Navy's warships. Functionality The Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine functions by creating ruptures, referred to in some sources as wormholes, between normal space and an alternate plane known as slipspace (also known as slipstream space and Shaw-Fujikawa space'Halo: The Fall of Reach', page 141). The nonstandard physics of slipspace allow it to be used as a shortcut realm, facilitating interstellar travel between distant regions in reasonable time. The engine makes ruptures by using high-power cyclic particle accelerators to generate microscopic black holes. Because of their low mass, Hawking radiation gives them a lifetime of around a nanosecond (or potentially a little longer than a whole second)http://www.foxnews.com/story/0,2933,483477,00.html?=done before they evaporate into useless thermal energy. In that nanosecond, the engine manipulates them into forming a coherent rupture between normal space and the slipstream.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 53 It should be noted that in real-world physics, black holes have been identified as a possible vector for constructing traversable wormholes, specifically through the use of the Kerr metric. It is unknown whether a slipspace drive has a role in accelerating a spacecraft through slipstream space, or whether conventional reaction thrusters are used. It is known that an engine remains active for the entire period that a spacecraft is in the slipstream, although its purpose during this period is unknown. When active, a Shaw-Fujikawa engine emits alpha (helium nuclei) and beta (fast electrons) particles.Halo: Ghost of Onyx, pages 145-146 Human slipspace drives were considered black boxes , Halo: Ghost of Onyx, page 53 which were very difficult to repair or maintain after they went hot for the first time. Spartan-051 considered slipspace drives dangerous, noting the aforementioned radiation and that spacetime was said to distort around an active device. Dr. Halsey also observed that in the past, several technicians had simply vanished while manually adjusting a drive. A ruptured slipspace drive can create slipspace "splinters" in normal space, eventually consuming the drive and the entire ship which the drive was placed on.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe - The Mona Lisa, page ?? Mechanical failures like Slip Termination, Preventable, or STP, can also occur with Slipspace drives, usually resulting from poor maintenance.Halo: Contact Harvest, page 24 Given their advanced technology, it is unknown whether the Covenant had a similar view. The elements Selenium and Technetium are used to manufacture Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engines. In the 2490's, the colony of Levosia was suspected of diverting the said elements to the black market. The ensuing UNSC blockade of the system and the Insurrectionist reaction eventually led to the Callisto Incident, which is said to have effectively sparked the Insurrection.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, page 436 Atypical Uses There have been several occasions where a Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine has been used for purposes other than those intended. *In 2531, the Spirit of Fire reused the nuclear reactor from its slipspace engine as an improvised bomb, in order to induce supernova in the miniature star at the heart of an unnamed shield world.Halo Wars, level ReactorHalo Wars, level Escape *In the same year, the Office of Naval Intelligence used a partially deconstructed drive to cause Spartan-051’s armor to malfunction and send him flying into space so he could be secretly rescued and recruited for the SPARTAN-III project. *The UNSC has twice attempted to execute under-powered slipspace transitions. They were always unsuccessful, leading to the conversion of the trial spacecraft into “atomized bits”.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 225 Covenant Advantages Being more scientifically and technologically advanced than humanity, the Covenant have numerous advantages in slipspace propulsion systems. Whilst the Shaw-Fujikawa engine is said to “punch” a hole between realms using brute force, Covenant engines instead take a small rupture and delicately enlarge it with surgical precision. This allows the latter to execute far more accurate slips. Covenant drives are generally more flexible and powerful than those of humans. They have twice been seen to execute in-atmosphere slipspace transitions'Halo: First Strike'Halo 2, level Delta Halo (although the first time the drive in question was controlled by a human A.I.). Although two human ships utilizing the Shaw-Fujikawa engine are suspected of having successfully executed an in-atmosphere slipspace transition, this has not been irrefutably confirmed.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe - The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, page 474'Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe' - The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole, pages 484-485 In addition, Covenant drives can execute successful slips even if underpowered. Another massive advantage of Covenant drives is that they travel significantly faster in slipspace than their human counterparts. Although exact velocities are difficult to measure accurately, human drives typically cover between 2-3 light-years per twenty-four hours, while Covenant ships have been known to travel more than 900 light-years in the same time. Forerunner Dreadnoughts have been calculated at over 2000 light-years per twenty-four hours.Sliptream Space Terminology The term for making a transition between normal space and the slipstream is “jump”. The term “slip” is also used. Halo Wars introduces additional terminology for the slipspace drive. It is referred to as an FTL (for "Faster Than Light") drive and FTL reactor several times, and the process of initializing it for a slip was referred to as “spinning up”. This may be an attempt to introduce more accessible nomenclature for newcomers to the Halo franchise, and is likely to be a reference to the TV show Battlestar Galactica as they also refer to preparation for use of an FTL drive as "spinning up". Another explanation is that the drive most likely requires time to power up the particle accelerators and reach the mini-black-hole-creating threshold. The accelerators are most likely circular, and the subatomic particles could be said to "spin" around the center of the accelerator. The term "FTL drive" is also used in the story The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole in Halo: Evolutions. Sources Related Articles *Slipspace *United Nations Space Command *Human-Covenant War Category:UNSC Category:Technology Category:Science Fiction Concepts